


Sweet Tooth

by tothebatcave53



Series: To Be Your Keeper [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gore, Huxloween, I jumped aboard the monster kylo train so now here we are at monster hux as well, Kylo likes to watch Hux eat people, M/M, Not super Graphic, bodies get eaten, but graphic enough, monster hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Hux needs feeding and resistance fighters make the most delicious meals.





	

“He looks good enough to eat doesn't he Hux?” Kylo whispers, dragging his hands up the sides of their bound prey. The man below him whimpers but can't pull free of the force bonds that Kylo holds him with.

“Delicious,” Hux hisses, shaking from where Kylo has him chained. The heavy steel rattles as Hux tries to pull forward, snarling in rage when he's kept from his treat.

“Not yet Hux. Not yet my beautiful pet.”

Hux screeches, the mandible jaw he possesses splitting to reveal his many rows of fangs. Saliva drips from his lips, pupil slitted with desire, locked only on his soon to be meal.

“Look at him,” Kylo whispers in his prisoner's ear. “The leader of the First Order, her General, the most magnificent creature I've ever seen, and you get the honor of being his sustenance. Your body will provide him the fuel and energy he needs to wipe out the resistance. He will rule the galaxy and bath in the blood of your people. Know that you are finally serving a greater purpose.”

Hux whines, straining. “Kylo,” he whimpers, jaw snapping uselessly at the air.

“Your body is like sweet candy. Or so he says, the sweetest flavors. It might last for some time.” Kylo strokes the man's tear soaked cheeks. “Hux likes to enjoy his treats. Whats left after he's finished I'll dry and candy it for later. It takes us such a long time to pick up suitable food sources sometimes.”

“Kylo!” Hux arches his back, claws raking down his own chest in desperation. Black blood oozes from the wounds. The metal of the chain groans, the muscles in Hux's neck and shoulders strain.

Kylo is instantly, achingly hard in his pants. “Alright my pet, alright. We've waited long enough.” Kylo pats the resistance prisoner's cheek gently. “Thank you for feeding my beautiful husband.” He stands, ignoring the desperate screams that follow as Kylo goes to Hux's side.

“Please,” Hux whimpers, arching into Kylo's touch. His skin is slick with sweat and Kylo leans forward to lick it off. The General's body sings under his touch, straining to be free. Kylo manipulates the force, allows the chain holding Hux to snap free. “Go feed my love.”

Hux lunges at the man, starting at his legs. He tears into soft flesh, jaws snapping off muscle, tendon and bone. Blood splatters the room, Hux and even Kylo who stands several feet away.

Kylo knows after Hux has had his fill, together they'll skin the man and break down what is left of the body. If the man is lucky he'll have died by then but Kylo doesn't intervene and lets Hux keep them alive as long as he wants. When they've finished that, Kylo will bend Hux over that blood stained floor and fuck him long and hard. It's Kylo's reward for bringing Hux such sweet treats, for finding the most tempting morsels in the galaxy. Until then though, Kylo waits and watches and listens to the crunch of bone and the wails to die. He waits as his beloved gorges until his stomach is bulging and blood covers his white flesh. Kylo can be a patient man when the time calls for it because he loves Hux more than anything else.

The prisoner never stops screaming.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda mixed the themes of candy and gore for this one. Haven't written much gore before so...
> 
> This is for day 8 of huxloween.


End file.
